


I Crumble Completely

by beaubashley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (it's free real estate voice) it's just porn, Anal Teasing, F/M, Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, all the explicit, basically YTCShepard is a bad influence and this is the consequence of their actions, two useless switches, very very very slight voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubashley/pseuds/beaubashley
Summary: Solas was never very good at adhering to rules or limitations, self-made or otherwise.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	I Crumble Completely

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, beaubeau the fool.

Solas faced a situation where the solution was of an irreversible nature—an occurrence that was not altogether foreign to him, but still, he was left shaken by it. 

The situation being that he had caught Savh'vuni earlier that week in a rather compromising position. He had slipped into a dream that had probably not been his to witness, and found her rutting against some shifting, nebulous representation of himself. Solas promptly escorted himself away from the scene, eyes averted and ears aflame.

He knew he had been negligent in his attentions to her, knew he had spent too much time within the realm of his own mind, duty, and denial. Savh'vuni would never ask for more than he was willing to give, but his lingering touches and stolen glances could only pacify her for so long. Solas was achingly aware of how stubborn the woman was—and a _woman_ she most definitely was. With all that willfulness at hand it only made sense that she would have her own needs and wants and desires, but Solas knew that Savh’vuni would readily split herself open before ever putting any untoward pressure onto him by asking for more than he was willing to give. 

So, this was the dilemma that he turned over and over again in his mind—a worry stone that was beginning to chip and crack away the longer he examined it. Was this something he was ready to impart to her? To give himself to? Could he handle the entirety of what breaching this sort of need would bring? The insistent way his thoughts trailed back to her beneath some slight imitation of himself spoke volumes. He could not rid himself of the image of her thighs spread and lips begging for release. 

This was his most pressing thought as he lay awake in the cold, solitary embrace of his bed. Not his impending deception, not his responsibilities to the People. No, just this singular woman. The most devastating part was that the solution had already solidified in his mind. He was blindingly aware of what his answer to the problem would be, even if he should not act upon it.

Solas never was very good at adhering to rules or limitations, self-made or otherwise.

He approached Savh'vuni that night, found her in yet another primal dream, and watched as she was held beneath some spirit doing an insultingly passable likeness, transfixed as she finally took it within her and cried out at the feeling. He watched for only a moment before he finally decided that it was enough. His idleness couldn’t stand. He shifted the Fade until he stood above where her hands were thrown over her head and ran his own against her calloused fingers and palms. His touch was light, gentle, until the moment he clamped his hands around her wrists. 

Savh'vuni gasped, the apparition disappearing and the dream clarifying from their connection. Her body shuddered as her breathing slowed. 

“Solas,” she said by way of greeting. 

“Inquisitor.” He inclined his head, his hands tightening where they still held her.

“I’m sorry.” She tested the strength of his grip, determinedly holding his upside down gaze. “I didn’t wish to bother you, but it seems my subconscious had other ideas in mind.”

“It is no trouble. Can I be of some assistance?” 

She laughed, no doubt marking the distinct contrast between their casual words and the intense fluctuation of the Fade around them. Solas checked himself.

“Could you spare some time for me?” She was lovely in that moment. Lovely and vulnerable and real. “Now? In the waking world?”

He leaned down, laying his lips on her forehead. “Wake and we shall find out.”

Solas was up the moment his eyes opened. His legs carried him across Skyhold with a swiftness that was polar to the thundering of his heart—of the tingling pang of expectation that was already creeping through his blood. 

He caught her in the corridor to her quarters, where she had no doubt been in pursuit of him as well. They stood, mere steps apart, and took each other in. There was an edge to her now that he had not known before. Something split between lost and hopeful, but she did not withdraw from him as he admired her from a distance. She stood tall in all her want, proud in all her glorious need, all for him.

This too was a feeling Solas was intimately aware of. He would deny it no longer. He walked her back, not yet touching her, but projecting his presence outward to an overwhelming degree, and she followed by taking steps back in turn. 

“Turn around,” he said. The first words spoken to her in the real waking world and she listened immediately, as if starved for it. She must have been. Savh'vuni placed her hands to the wall, turning her face to watch him as she did so. 

He eyed the full, open expanse of her body like a cherished token. The soft gliding slope of her back beneath her loose night clothing—the curve of her ass presented to him like an offering. He saw how every muscle in her arms and neck tightened with anticipation, vibrating from it. Their eyes met, and the frenzy radiating out of her spurred him to action.

Solas could not say exactly how it happened, but one moment he was watching her and the next he had Savh'vuni spread and wanting and pliant. One of his hands supported his weight besides her head while the other dove down the front of her leggings and under her smalls. Her cunt wrapped tightly around his fingers as he teased them in and around her with a deliberate slowness that erred on glacial. He whispered ancient filth into her ear and chin and neck—the warm wet walls of her twitching against his digits with each inflection. 

She was still crowded up against the wall, her face hard against the stone as she tried to arch back into him, desperate for him to pick up his pace, for him to hit that spot within her in such a way that she could spur herself towards the rapid finish she was seeking. Savh'vuni was close, and that was exactly what he wanted. He kissed what he could reach of her lips and it drew a hum from her.

Solas pulled away, tilting his hand at such an angle that he slipped out of her as she tried to rock onto his fingers more forcefully. She let out an aggravated huff, her brows creasing before she sent him a look that could have leveled him had he not been expecting it; A look that would have had him eating from her hands and begging for the chance to please her again—to show her exactly how fully he could fill her and spread her and take her. But that was not the point. That was not what he needed to give to her. 

“Patience,” he said, whisper-soft against her shoulder. She inhaled and held her breath for a moment before nodding. Her eyes slipped close. 

He nearly had his fingers inside her again before he thought better of it, his eyes drifting up the corridor and to the door that led to her chambers. 

“Perhaps, my heart, we could move this to a more accommodating location?” His voice was neutral—as if he had not just been knuckle deep within her heat. He eased her smalls back up from where they had slipped below her hip beneath her leggings. Solas stepped away to give her some semblance of space.

She ran her fingers through her hair, gathering it up together in an attempt to manage the thick strands of it before letting it go. “That does seem to be something sensible people would do, yes. There is only one problem with this plan.” 

“Which would be?” he asked, already moving closer to her, his hands finding purchase on her hips. She smiled at him.

“I am well past sensible.” 

Savh'vuni took hold of one of his hands, the one still damp and fragrant with her slick, and brought his fingers to her lips. Slowly, terribly slowly, she brought each of his digits into her mouth and onto her tongue and sucked them clean. 

Solas couldn’t look away, eyes transfixed to the delicate movement of her lips, the way she held him there within that moment, locked in her bottomless black eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, deep and glimmering, so dark he could barely see where her pupils stopped and her irises began. Each flick of her tongue against the pad of his fingers caused a stirring pang that started at the bottom of his stomach and traveled straight to his groin. Warmth and heat and promise as she let go of each digit with a gratifying pop of her lips. 

He took a breath. 

“It is fortunate, then, that one of us is still capable of coherency.” Solas turned her towards her room, pulling her back against him to frame her body with his. He had a hand in her hair, grasping it at the scalp to pull her head back into his shoulder. This new position gave him easy access to the perfect blade of her ear and he nipped at the lobe, watching as goose flesh prickled down her neck. “To the bed, _vhen’an_.”

“If you insist,” she said, groaning as he tightened his fingers. Savh'vuni arched until she was up on tiptoes to relieve pressure. 

Solas relented, releasing her and threading his fingers through her left hand—the warmth of the anchor a sharp reminder of exactly where and when he was. He was exactly where he shouldn’t be. He was indulging in everything that would only hurt him in the future. He was doing nothing to further his goals outside of relieving the ache in his loins and the longing in his heart. 

Behind him, Savh'vuni smiled indulgently. Her eyes were lidded, watching him appreciatively as he led her—oblivious to the whirling thoughts that threatened to break him from this moment with each step. She swatted playfully at his backside, breaking him from his spiral. Her teasing was a relief; He could breathe, and her simple affectionate act earned her a glance and a shake of his head. 

They almost didn’t make it up the stairs when Savh'vuni suddenly used the leverage of their clasped hands to pull him back and switch their order on the last step. She stood above him, their faces barely level. Solas took a moment to take her in—her beautiful tawny skin, her almond-shaped eyes, and her black hair falling like a stream around her neck and shoulders. Her lips were already swollen and he felt an absurd thrill at it being his doing. She scanned his face in turn, her hands coming up to frame his cheeks. His chest seized at the feeling of being held like this. Softly and sincerely. The knowledge that he was wanted in all the ways a person could want another. Here she was, real and present, offering him such an intimacy. Again, that need began to fill him, the need that Savh'vuni was beginning to be the sole provider of, as the rest of his doubts and duty dropped away. 

Solas felt his eyes slip shut as she leaned closer to him. Her lips touched his and she breathed in deep before pushing more of her weight into the kiss. Her fingers curled around the edge of his ears, her fingertips winding around the sides of his throat, and he opened himself to it. The plush feel of her tongue as it skirted the seam of his lips seeking entrance, the soft sounds she made when their tongues met over and over. His hands drifted from her forearms, down to her hips and up to her waist. She kissed him once more, nipping his lower lip before she rested her forehead against his. She gave him a look, the heat in her eyes receding a touch. 

“Wasn’t there some talk of a bed?” Her voice was low and hushed, as if she was sharing a grave secret.

He nodded against her brow. “I believe so.”

“Shall we make use of it?”

“Ideally.” But he was already pulling her to himself, stepping up onto the same stair where she stood, arching down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck—ready to meet him. 

His hands were under her shirt, the light linen bunching against his wrist as he sought out more of her skin, the sloping planes of her stomach and up onto the tender underside of her breasts. His fingers cupped around them and Savh'vuni gave out a soft sigh at the attention. He swallowed it down, dragging his teeth against her lip. 

He plucked at a nipple, taking the hardening bud between his thumb and forefinger before tweaking it. She keened, her voice muffled against their lips as she pulled him closer. Their weight shifted backwards, and it caused them both to clear the final step and make it onto the landing, never letting go of the other. The momentum carried them backwards still, towards the wall, and Solas was grateful for the instinct that had him cradling the back of Savh'vuni's head in one of his palms before she had the chance to crack her skull against the stone. 

She laughed, the moment broken when their foreheads knocked together hard enough to smart. Solas, too, let out a small chuckle and the hand that still remained at her breast was light enough to tickle her skin before he removed it to hold her face in both his hands. His thumbs smoothed along the curve of her cheeks and he marveled at the red of June’s vallaslin cutting through it and down into her lips. 

Savh'vuni watched him, face flushed and heart racing, her chest expanding with each shuddering breath and pushing the hardened peaks of her breasts against his chest. The thought of having them in his mouth was overwhelming and the sweet stillness was broken when he went to remove her top. She arched off the wall, guiding the clothing up and over her head, and she gave him a demure smile as she let it fall to the floor. Solas was already well aware of how bare she was underneath, how Savh'vuni went without a band when readying for bed, but to have her partially naked and open to him still sent fire through his veins. This was a gift, and he did not know what he had done to deserve it. This sharing of skin. This mounting, unwavering need. 

He skimmed the sides of her breasts before taking hold of them once again, their fullness only barely filling out his palms as he held them. He bent down, taking the right nipple onto his tongue, teasing around it in wet swirls before sucking it into his mouth. He felt Savh'vuni's hands scrape against the back of his head, pulling him more fully onto herself as he switched to give the left the same attention. Solas shifted his thigh between her legs, nipping gently just above the dark circle of her areola, and he marveled at the way he was bracketed perfectly between her legs. She ground down onto him automatically, eager for relief, and Solas aided her by adding more pressure with his thigh. He gripped her hip, guiding her in her steadfast rhythm as he sucked and teased at her breasts. He wanted her worked up, he wanted her on edge. He wanted her to know nothing outside of his mouth and teeth and hands working away at her. He wanted her begging, he wanted, _he_ _wanted—._

“Solas,” Savh'vuni breathed, her lips against the crown of his head where he was held fast to her. Her hips were grinding at a pace that could only indicate the rapid approach of her orgasm. That wouldn’t do. 

“Not yet,” he told her, drawing his leg away. The material of his leggings was damp from her attentions. 

A groan. “Please, _please,_ I am so close.” 

He took up her hands, pulling her off the wall. She tried to get back onto him, fruitlessly searching for purchase for satisfaction. Solas could not hold back the smile that hit the corners of his lips at her efforts. Her movements were fueled by a desperation and a frustration that was his own wicked making. His fingers wove through the laces of her breeches and he toyed with the fastening, barely grazing the spots where her thighs met her hips. 

“The bed, then?” she huffed, pulling away and undoing her pants herself—a small defiance as she shucked the clothing off her legs. Savh'vuni kicked them off with a flick of her foot. A fond sort of amusement filled his heart at her antics. Regardless of how endearing he found her actions, he was not swayed. 

“Soon, perhaps,” he agreed. Solas made quick work of his own sweater and under-wrappings, catching the dazed way she took him in. Captivated and full of such a devoted wonder that he had to bar himself from shying away from the intensity of it. It was tempting to give everything away when she looked at him like that, held him in her gaze like a prize worthy of her loyalty and affection. He internally shook himself from the hold of it. 

“What did you have in mind?” Her curiosity was piqued, the demanding need for gratification momentarily forgotten. 

She watched as he walked towards her desk before resting back against the edge of it, perched and waiting. With a movement entirely too swift to be anything but commanding, he beckoned her over and watched as she came towards him. No hesitation, no doubt. Innocent in her blind trust of him, ignorant in her overwhelming need to take all he could give her. 

Savh'vuni stood contentedly in the space between his legs, a perfect fit as she looked at him. 

“I would have you here, then on the couch.” He took her hands into his, bringing one up to his lips where he placed a kiss on each knuckle before switching to the other. “And only when I have brought you to the edge of completion again and again will I consider bedding you.” He dropped her hands, looking her square in the eye. “Do you understand, _vhen’an_?”

She bit at her lip, her gaze hazy as she nodded. She leaned more of her weight into him, her hands sneaking past his hips to lay flat against the desk behind him as she trapped him where he sat. She leaned in to kiss him. 

He tilted his face away, just out of her reach. “You must voice it. Do you comprehend the scope of what it is that I wish to do to you?”

“Yes. Yes, _please,_ Solas,” she consented, nipping at the dip in his chin. 

And like the snapping of a frayed thread, Solas flipped them, his mind solely focused on the task he now had before him. The parameters that he had set became a point of contention after that. She challenged him, tried to get him to slip or give in. Begging, pleading—even a brief spate of trying to overpower him. It only spurred him deeper into his single-minded focus. 

As long as he kept her away from the bed he had free reign to do with her as he pleased. It was irrational. He knew well enough that he could have her on the soft cushioning of her mattress as many times as he could against the hard expanse of her desk, or couch, or floor, but there was an illusion to it. He could keep this going, could keep her soft and begging and wanton for him, and he would bring her to that realization as many times as she’d let him. 

She needed him and in the beautiful sealing embrace of that need he did not have to be alone. 

Her legs were around his shoulders, his tongue licking at the full dripping wetness of her cunt as she trembled from the sensitivity. 

“Solas.” It was a warning, her voice caught in a higher breathier register. 

“Do not come,” he said against her clit, taking the bud into his mouth as he sucked at it lightly. He swirled the flat of his tongue around it and he could practically hear her composure breaking. He buried a finger into her, groaning quietly at the smooth glide of it into her drenched folds. There was no resistance as he added another and crooked them inside and up, adding enough pressure to have her arching off the desk as she thrashed against the sensation. He pumped them twice more, holding a steady pressure against her clit with his tongue. 

“I can’t, Solas, please, please, _please_. Let me come, please, my love, my heart, I’m going to, you’re going to make me—” Her walls fluttered around his fingers as she babbled and he knew she was once again at her limit. He pulled away, his groan drowned out by her own. It only held a small edge of discontent. Savh'vuni's breathing was frantic as she clamped her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. She clawed at what she could reach of his shoulders as he kissed a trail from her inner thigh up to her knee, luxuriating in the heady scent of her that covered his lips and chin.

He subtly wiped his chin off against his shoulder. “You are doing well, _vhen’an_.” 

She seemed to glow at his praise, taking in a slow inhale as she laced their fingers together in a tight grip. Solas stood, dragging her up onto wobbling legs. He took a moment to steady her, but she lifted up to press her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste herself. She snuck a hand down to his crotch, palming the bulge with an appreciative squeeze.

His cock ached at the touch, tight and throbbing against the constraints of his leggings. It would be so easy to relent now, the bed was there and welcoming and he wanted to be buried in the tight heat he had tasted moments before. 

He pulled away before he could give into it. Savh'vuni had a leg hitched high up onto the side of his hip and he gripped it as he gave a small bend of his knees. He stood straight and lifted her easily, intoxicated by the way she wrapped around him without a thought; How she trusted him not to drop her. He could have her and take care of her while she focused on running her own hands across his freckled shoulders and neck and back.

Solas dropped her onto the couch, less cautious as his mind fogged with its incessant chant to be upon her; A chant that pulsed in time with his blood as it made a swirling, rapid circuit throughout his body. She gathered herself quickly, sitting up with her knees against the cushions as she brought her hands to his breeches. She made swift work of the laces, tugging the material down in rough jerks along with his smalls. His cock sprang free and her mouth was on him before he could even enjoy the relief of it. 

Oh, her _mouth_. Hot and tight and moving at a pace that threatened to undo all of his well intended plans for the evening. He could spend himself like this, warm and wet in the confines of her throat, and he would be the luckiest, happiest man in Thedas within that moment. Solas felt that coil tightening sharply, sharply, sharply at the root of his cock and into his balls as she looked up at him. He needed to stop this before she pushed it too far, before she changed everything that he had been building that night. 

He had a hand fisted in her hair, goading her to take more of him—faster, deeper, _more_ —his body and mind at contrary ends on the spectrum of rationality. He traced the hollowed curve of her cheek and moaned as the space filled out when she swallowed him down again. He was close, he was unbearably close, and all he wanted was to spill forever and let her lap at him until the only thing that existed were the tiny teasing touches of her tongue while she watched him come down from it. His stomach flexed as his breathing went ragged. He closed his eyes when she wrapped a hand around the base of him to stimulate what her mouth couldn’t reach. 

She would bring him there. Savh'vuni would carry him over the edge he was so readily seeking and she would hold him suspended like that until he could breathe right again because she was _good_ and she used him exactly how he needed to be used and he was going to come onto her tongue and watch her swallow him down, he was _going_ _to—._

The hand that had been pumping away at him against her lips tightened violently, verging on painful, and he gave a full bodied gasp as he snapped his attention to her. She lapped at the hooded tip of him, the skin sliding down when she pumped him again in a white-knuckled grip. He twitched and she smiled. 

“The bed, my love?” Her words were molten and Solas burned. 

He shook his head, taking the hand that was still gripping his cock by the wrist. She released him, face pleased as anything. Clearly she had found some clarity through the haze of her own desire in the reprieve of sucking him off and it put them squarely back to the start. 

“Eventually.” He pushed her back by her shoulders and she went, all too eager as she arranged herself on the couch. Solas followed her after fully removing his own leggings and smalls, grabbing her ankle to stop her from lying all the way down. He did not want her on her back, not yet. “Onto your knees, head down.”

Savh'vuni gave a brief laugh, mumbling something about animals and making like them—her broken usage of Elvhen sent a tight thrill through him that traveled up from his toes and settled like warm syrup in his stomach. She complied, regardless. Her ass was up and Solas immediately took the globes of it into his hands and aligned himself with her, his fingers clenching at the luxurious feel of her smooth firm skin against his. His cock throbbed and he could not stop the short small grinds he made against the cleft of her cheeks. 

He leaned over her, his hands on either side of her head as he kissed at her neck, down her shoulders, tracing her spine with his tongue until he nipped against the back of her right hip. He put all his weight onto one hand, alternating sides as he brought the other to tease at her free hanging breasts. Savh'vuni sighed as his fingers traced indiscernible patterns up and down her ribs in between playful twists and tugs at her nipples. Solas ground into her all the while, so close to her warm wet heat that he could pretend that he was already within her. He bit down at her shoulder, moaning against the prickling tightness creeping back into his balls.

“Could you come like this?” she asked, peeking up at him over her shoulder as he sat back on his heels in an effort to try and remain in control. Solas occupied himself with touching her swollen outer lips. “Just from touching me? Do you think you could?”

“I am finding that when it comes to you” —he sank two fingers into her entrance and the noise that came out of her was shattering— “many things are possible.” 

He drove his fingers into her again, quick sharp thrusts that had her clenching her hands and biting her lip. He continued on. “And even if I could not find my own release in such a way, I am certain that the pursuit of such knowledge would bring you there regardless.”

He kissed a winding path down her ass, lower and lower until he was once again flush with her cunt, and he removed his fingers, spreading her as he licked a long streak from her clit all the way to the tight ring of muscle hidden between her cheeks. “And that would bring me pleasure all the same.”

He teased at the skin just below her asshole, that tiny little expanse of smooth sensitive flesh that connected her two most private places. Savh'vuni's breathing was heavy, her body wound too tightly, and she practically shrieked when he dipped his tongue back into her cunt, but she did not stop him. She did not pull away. She put herself directly in the path of his tongue, at times pushing herself back against him or angling herself to try and ride his face to the best that this position allowed her and it only encouraged him to delve back into both holes as deeply as he could. Solas worked her to that edge over and over, each ascent faster than the last and Savh'vuni squirmed and twitched and begged beneath him. 

“You may touch yourself, but do not come,” he said, mouthing against the place where her inner thigh met her mound. 

Her fingers joined him not a moment later, playing with the slicked pearl in quick practiced circles. This was the image that would be burned into his memory—the fast, desperate strokes of her fingers, the sweet heady scent of her sex, the sheen of sweat dripping down her back and into the dampened baby hairs at her neck. The way his heart thundered as he moved with her and had her unyielding in the most primal way he could. These were the things he would remember in his loneliest moments, of which he knew there would be many. He would always have this all for himself.

He tongued her asshole again and he felt it tighten against the intrusion before it gave way to him. Her muscles fluttered in such a way that he knew she was close, but her fingers did not stop. She kept toying with herself, moaning with her eyes clenched shut and Solas sat back and watched her. She was a force and he could not help but be drawn in, lining himself between her cheeks and rutting between them. 

“S-Solas, may I come, my love?” Her words were slurred, as if she was lost to the world outside of her own impending climax. Nothing else existed and the freedom of that thought nearly undid him too. He sent a chilling pulse of ice through his body, his mana sparking as he took the edge off enough to gather himself. He pushed her hand away from where it was buried. She squealed, frantic and incoherent.

He could not hold back any longer, the ice had only bought him so much time. 

“The bed,” he said, flipping her over and running his lips across her hips and stomach. All nips and teeth, mouthing his need across her skin. “The bed, the bed.”

They stumbled there together in a tangled weave of kisses and grasping hands. Savh'vuni landed on top of him as they fell onto the crisp sheets, freshly washed and cool against the overheated skin of his back. 

She ground down onto his swollen cock, her cunt so hot and drenched that he moaned from the feel of it. He needed to be within her, he needed her to hold him inside her tight perfect walls and take him or he would go mad.

Savh'vuni shifted her hips, catching the tip of him on her entrance before he slid back over her outer folds. She bent over him as she cried out, a hard mix of elation and vexation, before trying again. This time it caught, their hips aligned and she sank down as he pushed up and _in_ and they were joined in one easy thrust. It was ecstasy, the overwhelming knowledge that he was connected to her like this. Intellectually, physically, emotionally, there with her on the inside and out. His voice caught as she gave a few tentative shifts of her hips. 

Her fingers clenched and gripped at him, blunt nails against his chest that left little crescents in their wake. Solas held her at her hips, guiding her into a speed that sent his senses ablaze—the flutter of her walls against his cock, the way her hair cascaded around her face as she bent towards him in a fervent kiss, the clench of his abdomen as his balls tightened. His end was coming faster than he could stop it, he was going to fill her with his spend and he both feared that moment and needed it more than he needed air in his lungs. 

“Now, Solas?” Savh'vuni asked, her thighs tightening around his hips as he continued to thrust upward in brutal jerks. “Now? May I...I’m going to...I’m...Solas—”

Solas was in no way capable of stopping himself, let alone the woman that had reduced him to this. The only permission he could give was the pad of his thumb wedged between where they were joined to play against the swollen nub that he could barely reach. Like a key sliding into a lock, she opened and came in great shuddering waves against him. 

She came and she came and Solas held his breath and clenched down deep on a resolve he had no name for outside of obstinance or, perhaps, pride itself. Her walls held him in the sweetest vice and twitched in little spasms, and it was only as Savh'vuni let out a low pleased moan that he finally felt that resolution start to falter. They were on the bed, Savh'vuni had found her own ends, and now he could have his. He could, he could have this.

He pulled out of her and it was a cruelest sacrifice he could make for the greater good of having her securely beneath him. She held him in the cradle of her thighs, her slick coating the skin there and down towards her ass. The smell of their sex and the placid contentment that filled her could be fulfillment enough if he let it. It was an option, it would be safer, _easier_ , to stop now, but Solas could do no more than consider such a thing before it was drowned out by the staggering need still writhing within him. 

Savh'vuni's hand found his cock, gripping it softly as she angled him towards her. A gentle permission, a kind deliverance. Solas did not need to be coaxed further. He leaned his weight into her, found the slicked entrance of her cunt, and dove home. 

The feel of her now was a grace he had never known. Spent and beautiful. Savh'vuni was a repository for all of the soft goodness that he had to bar away within himself, but like this, buried and known to her in a way he had never thought he would have again, he let go. He brought a hand up to cup her face, staring into the deep glazed onyx of her eyes and she looked back, holding him, taking him, knowing him. He thrust again, softer, slower, his orgasm building and gaining into a subdued roar at the back of his mind and stomach and lower still. The words he wanted to say to her were stuck in the back of his throat, his hips stuttering where she held him, but she knew all the same. His need. She gave a nod and his head swam as he brought their foreheads together. 

Another thrust. Solas closed his eyes as he focused in on the sticky smear of her slick all against his upper thighs and pelvis, the glide of each forward push only to pull out and push in again, over and over. Savh'vuni made a quiet sound, her breath pushing across his cheeks as she gripped at the back of his neck, holding him where he was. He wanted her, he wanted her forever, and she was good and deserving of exactly that and the heat that had been building inside of him started to feel oppressive. It was all too much to be kept in his own skin, he was going to come, he was going to come inside of the women panting beneath him and fill her until he _broke—_. 

He gasped as he spilled into her welcoming cunt, filling her as far as he could, flush against her hips. She took him so well that he kept spending until she was filled to the brim, and even then it wasn’t enough. Solas bucked his hips disjointedly, trying to urge his seed deeper than it already was. Slowly, each muscle unwound and it was a devastating sort of relief to shift himself out of her as he softened. 

Solas opened his eyes only to find Savh'vuni had never stopped watching him, beaming and proud, as if the sight of his orgasm was some great achievement. She smiled and it melted the inching trepidation that was starting to creep back into his mind: The part that screamed and thrashed about inside of him, railing about duty and quicklings and everything he had sacrificed. She smiled and it went quiet. 

Savh'vuni held her arms up to him, offering herself for comfort and closeness, and he let her gather him up on top of her. He laid his head on her chest, cushioned by the soft swell of her breasts and the elevated beat of her heart. 

She hummed, tracing patterns against the crown of his head and ears, sending little shivers down his neck and spine. “You come quietly, I would’ve never guessed.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that left him, muffled against her skin. “Did the spirit personifying me give you evidence otherwise?” 

“Perhaps.” Her response held a petulant enough note that Solas had to witness her expression himself. He lifted his head, pillowing his chin against his fist as he looked up at her—flushed and sated. Glorious, profound, exuberant, and real. She never once stopped her little idle touches, even as she pouted. 

“I took no offense, _vhen’an_ ,” he said. He laid his head back down and let his eyes slip shut. “It is flattering to know that I occupy even the most private spaces of your mind.”

“And now elsewhere, too.” Her teasing was a mercy.

He nodded, content as he was lulled by the soft thrumming of her heartbeat against his ear. 

Solas began to drift off, warm in the circle of her arms and comforted by the thought that if his dreams were left to chance like hers had been, that they would be filled with the scent of her skin and the press of her fingertips as he held her for an uncertain eternity in a dreamscape created purely by his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always appreciated. This is my first time actively writing smut so I could really use the feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
